


Wings in the Storm

by VoltronSails



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronSails/pseuds/VoltronSails
Summary: 24 hours is a long time. Eggsy and Harry martini scene.





	Wings in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and pretty excited about it. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked my work. My tumblr is also @hartwinsails

"Kingsman give you this big old house?"  
Eggsy is staring at the walls and cabinets of Harrys living room from where he sits on the stool in Harry's enormous kitchen. A look of awe on his face, not disimilar to the look he gave when he saw the hanger of the kingsmen planes and cars, or the seemingly mundane weapons inside the fitting room earlier that day.  
"Its one of the perks. Not as big as one might expect for my profession but, it suits my needs. Youll get one too, if you become an agent."  
Harry is behind the counter mixing the martini, closely watching Eggsy. Eggsy's shoulders are slightly hunched and he's favoring his left arm, resting it on the countertop.  
His impressive look is replaced with an underlying sadness, Harry notes. Eggsy fidgets slightly and swallows, his jaw constricting as he looks out and away from Harry.  
"Do you really think i can do it? Become a kingsman?"  
Eggsy glances at Harry before downcasting his gaze to the impeccable marble countertop.  
Harry pours their drinks into the two glasses and sets them down where Eggsy's eyes are fixated.  
"All those newspaper headlines in my office, all those missions, do you know what they mean?"  
"You're a hero. You save people lives."  
"More than that Eggsy."  
Eggsy shrugs.  
"I'm a better person because of those missions. And although sometimes i have to make difficlut choices or depart with good friends, i know that i am the best version of myself that i could possibly become doing anything else in my life. And you could too. I believe you can Eggsy. You're too good to end up like one of dean's goons. You wouldn't have survived as long as you have, the man you are now, if that weren't true."  
Eggsy's looking at Harry like he's the guardian angel by his death bed, glowing and temping him to go into the light, to forget the cold darkness of reality and just let himself be free of pain and heartache. No ones ever looked at Harry like that before, and he's sure he'll never forget Eggsys face as it is now, young but not naive, hardened by a broken childhood, but still hopeful that theres more to life than what he's been given.  
Harry thinks about how different Eggsy might have been had his father not been taken away from him. In some alternate narrative where Eggsy would have had a real father to guide him. He'd like to think he wouldn't be so different. Eggsy is the butterfly that's only flown in a storm, unaware at how easy flight could be once the skies have cleared.  
"Now's the part where you make a snarky remark, i make a toast and we both supress our emotions for the rest of the night."  
Eggsy beams, somehow impressed at how aware Harry is of himself and of their relationship, so he takes his glass from Harrys waiting hand, and the two clink their glasses with a trite 'cheers'.  
Eggsy regretfully doesn't savor the drink, downing it fast, leaning his head back and exposing his throat as he watches Harry watching him from behind his own glass, a steady image of pristine control, he might as well have had his pinky raised. Eggsy nearly slams the glass back on the countertop, his face wincing, slightly flushed from the drink. He waits for Harry to finish his glass a few seconds later.  
"I dont think I'll drink anything else unless it tastes as good as that."  
Harry smiles that small knowing smile he does, his eyes a bit mischievous under his stoic demeanor.  
"Good. A gentlemen shouldn't expect anything less."  
Eggsy bashfully takes the compliment.  
"Don't jinx it Harry. I've got too much to lose."  
Eggsy looks back at Harry like he's revealed something he didn't realize was a secret until he said it out loud. This time, he doesn't look away.  
"Look around you my dear boy. What would this mean to you?"  
Eggsy answers honestly, he's so honest with himself, with harry in this moment it almost scares him.  
"My mum and my sis. No more Dean. We'd have a home."  
Harry doesn't say anything for a while. His careful gaze on Eggsy falters as his thoughts go elsewhere. Family. It's always been that with Eggsy. Harry can see it clearly now. He knew it when he first met Eggsy all those years ago, as a small and innocent 5 year old boy, ignorant to what his life would be for nearly the next 20 years. He could see it in Lee, wanting to become something more not in spite of his wife and child, but becasue of them.  
"Get some rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow."  
Eggsy falters slightly at the abruptness of Harry's words. Harry is already taking their glasses and rincing them in the sink. It doesn't sit well with Eggsy the casual way he's able to end these moments they share together, as if they've lived this way forever. Eggsy thinks to himself that maybe to Harry they're not meaningless, but perhaps they're too meaningful for him to dwell on for too long. Like honey, its sweet and delicious, but eating too much of it spoils the taste entirely.  
Eggsy's voice is rough and warmer than before, the drink in his system relaxing him even more so than Harry's presence.  
"Hang on. I was promised 24 hours with you."  
Eggsy's words are playful and serious at the same time.  
"Have i been disappointing you so far?"  
Eggsy smiles brightly. He takes the newly washed glass in the sink and pours a genrous amount of the neglected martini into the glass, sipping it fondly.  
"Not in the slightest."  
Harry chuckles.  
"There's not really much to do. I already gave you the grand tour, and i don't think many shows will open their doors to us in this late hour."  
Harry is matter-of-fact, and feels his words almost ignored as Eggsy pours whats left of the drink and holds it to Harry's lips.  
"Theres one place you haven't showed me yet. Here. Have another sip."  
Harry can see that Eggsy is slightly drunk, the glass wavering a bit in his hand. He thinks again about how Eggsy may have never drank anything as rich before in his life. He's never taken for granted the privileges he's been given working as a kingsman agent, he's just never cared for such things. Drinks, clothing, and shows. He enjoys those things but has never really wanted to rush to them or dwell on them too much. He thinks, he would like to take Eggsy to a show. He doesn't think Eggsy would enjoy them too much, however. Like a lot of rich things, its an acquired taste.  
Harry brings his lips to the rim of the glass and parts them slightly. He watches Eggsy as he tilts the bottom of the glass up. Harry looks at Eggsy seriously, carefully. The image of this boy, wanting and waiting, his hands outstretched to him, something so delicate and foreign in his hand. Harry thinks that somehow if he looks away, the image would shatter or muddle itself into obscurity. Eggsy's eyes are on where the glass meets Harry's lips, carefully and slowly trying not to give Harry too much.  
Eggsy is leaning forward, his whole upper body pressed over the counter. As the last few sips enter his mouth, Harry feels a cold drop escape and trickle onto the center of his bottom lip. Eggsy's eyes have never left his lips the whole time he's drank, but instead grew warmer and wanting as the seconds passed. Eggsy sets down the glass onto the counter. Harry can more feel than see the droplet sit on his lip. He watches intensely as Eggsy leans his body even more forward, and he thinks he knows what Eggsy's about to do. But when Eggsy brings his head just a few centimeters away from his own, he stops. Instead, Eggsy blows softly on Harry's lower lip, and the action sends a shiver down Harry's spine. That's when Eggsy finally looks up through his lashes at Harry, and it's felt so long since Eggsy looked into his eyes that Harry is taken aback more by that than when Eggsy immediately presses his lips firmly on Harrys, and licks the droplet away in one warm swipe of his tongue, and bites down on Harry's lower lip immediately after that.  
Eggsy pulls his face away just far enough to read Harry's expression. Eggsy looks up at him quizically, with no look of regret or confusion. Harry looks back at Eggsy endearingly, trying to reassure him with his eyes that what he just did was okay. Eggsy nods his head minutely before bringing his lips back to Harry's and kissing the corner of his mouth. He pulls away again smiling the brightest Harry has seen him. Eggsy whispers with eyes set on Harry's.  
"Your lips are honey."  
Harry chuckles and takes the glass from Eggsy's fingertips, putting it back into the sink.  
"Come on."  
Harry leaves his place from behind the kitchen counter and walks into the hall. He doesn't bother to see if Eggsy's following suit, becasue he knows he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this and want to see more? Leave a comment below or message me on tumblr @hartwinsails


End file.
